Of Horrific Health Classes
by SugarSorceress09
Summary: Magic Kaito :: Very Short. Very Pointless. Kaito discovers that curiousity isn't always a good thing.


This was written in response to an. . .interesting health class a while back. I recently came across it in one of my notebooks and thought; 'eh, why not?', so here it is.

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Magic Kaito. My health teacher owns the horror lesson which started all this. Ysabet, Becky Tailweaver, Icka M. Chif, Kosagi No Legion, and the rest of their group of friends own several running bits throughout the fic. All I own are the pretty pictures of Kaito on my wall. Which I copied from episode 76 of Detective Conan. Which I got from a website. Owned by Kudo-kun and others. . . .Kuso.

- - - I C E C R E A M I S S W E E T - - -

It happened about two weeks ago last Thursday. The class had been on a field trip to some museum – for some reason Hakuba-kun kept glancing suspiciously at Kaito-kun and edging towards him. I think maybe he might Like him, which is a shame, because the way Akako-chan keeps turning him into small-animals, it's obvious she likes Hakuba-kun. And I've got a betting ring going on for when Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan get together. sigh. Kaito-kun and Hakuba-kun _would_ look good together, though. But I'm getting off topic. We were on our way to the museum when all of this shouting caught our attention. Sensei tried to rush the class forwards, but Kaito-kun, Aoko-chan, Hakuba-kun, Akako-chan and I stayed back. Actually, I'm pretty sure the reason that Aoko-chan, Akako-chan and Hakuba-kun stayed was because Kaito-kun did, and I, well, I stayed because it wouldn't do for a potentially momentous event concerning those four to be missed by the betting ring, would it? So anyway, the voice turned out to be some loud-mouthed American man, who was going on about health and bodies and gesturing at some charts in a sort-of improvised theater-type thing. Kaito-kun got this really curious look on his face, like the kind he gets right before the entire classroom turns red with blue bubbles floating around in it because he wanted to see if they would look purple, and flipped over to land in a seat. Aoko-chan followed him saying "Kaito you idiot!" and Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan followed her, and of course I followed them again until we were all sitting in the seats. The American guy looked really happy that we were all there, like Kaito-kun did when. . . well actually Kaito-kun looks happy all the time. But a different kind of happy, like all mischievous and twinkling, but this guy was just crazy-happy. Like a mad scientist who finally had a bunch of live specimens to test on. But I'm getting off subject again. So the guy sort of drew himself up and said;

"Thank you for joining me. Today we will be learning about the male reproductive system."

Kaito-kun – _Kaito-kun_ – fell out of his chair. Now you have to understand, Kaito-kun is really jumpy, and energetic, and dramatized, but he's not very emotional. Sure, he's always happy, and he wears looks of amusement and confusion and just plain hypernous all of the time, but he never actually shows us his internal emotion. It's like he's always wearing this mask of happiness or something. I don't think he thinks any of us notice, though. It's really not that obvious. I mean, it's pretty hard to contemplate why a guy whose father _died_ is always happy while he's turning your hair pink. But really, you'd think at least Hakuba-kun would notice. He's a _detective_. Aoko-chan could be fooled since he makes sure she's always too busy chasing him with a mop to think about anything, but. . . anyway, he was really shocked. He didn't even bother to sit up again, he just lay there underneath the legs of some middle-aged woman with really fake hair, stammering and gaping and blushing all at the same time. Aoko-chan's whole face went red, like the time when Kaito-kun and she fell asleep together on the same guest futon at my house and the next day Kaito-kun's mom asked if she needed contraceptives. Come to think of it, Kaito-kun was pretty speechless then, too. . . Next to Aoko-chan, Hakuba-kun looked really surprised. I guess they don't talk about those things in public in England, either. And three seats down from him, Akako-chan just raised an eyebrow, before looking at Kaito-kun with amusement. So then the American man started talking about the ejaculation system and we all got out of there quickly. We seem to have reached an agreement never to talk about it, which is good because awkwardness really doesn't suit those four. I took care to note everything that happened, though. You know, for the betting ring.

Owari

- - - I C E C R E A M I S S W E E T - - -

If you hadn't noticed, this is in Keiko's point-of-view.

This Magic Kaito fan fiction is posted under Detective Conan because the characters (usually Kaitou Kid) appear repeatedly in that series.

If you have been seeing a lot of these Magic Kaito fanfics, and want to know more than you do about them from just Detective Conan, you can find some Magic Kaito scanlations at w w w . k a i t o k i d . e s m a r t k i d . c o m. Just try and go in the morning, because the 'Daily Bandwidth Quota' runs out pretty fast. Also, if you've just been following the anime, or, like me, live in the US, you can find some of the many Magic Kaito/Detective Conan crossovers in Detective Conan manga scanlations at w w w . c o n a n . e s m a r t k i d . c o m. Again, remember Bandwidth!

You probably won't get the screen dividers if you didn't read the Magic Kaito manga, but it's from one of my favorite parts when Aoko accuses Kaito of being 'cold like ice cream', and Kaito replies that ice cream is also sweet.

The reason Hakuba keeps glancing at Kaito and whatnot isn't because he likes him, but because it's a museum and Kaito's the Kid and. . .yeah.


End file.
